


Platinum and Chocolate

by ntsh18



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love/Hate, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntsh18/pseuds/ntsh18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you feel like tearing off your skin because of fatigue, the rescue comes. In hatred and fury. In chronic spite. In returting pain. And the recognition: every rescue is temporary.<br/>The translation of the most popular Harry Potter fanfic in CIS written by Nastya Chatskaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platinum and Chocolate

PLATINUM AND CHOCOLATE

PROLOGUE

"Get away from my way, Granger." He was looking through her, and it was annoying. His look seemed to stab bowels with ice crumbs. Imperious tones in his gruff voice pushed away with a leaden heaviness. Almost hammered to the wall of a carriage, making her feel with her spine a firm ledge of a window frame. Just to let Malfoy pass and to avoid contacting him and his repellent cold eyes. And - yes. He was contorting with disgust. Naturally. What else could be expected... Hermione uttered a slurred sound, noticing out of the corner of her eye a group of coming fifth-year students from Gryffindor, raptly chattering with each other. There was no will to make a scene with a vain pretty tyran. She didn't want this insignificant trifle to be paid extra attention, so she just hissed: "Follow your way, Malfoy." For a few moments he was looking somewhere at her bridge, drilling an empty hole in her skin with the same empty look. And only an arrogantly upraised chin was shouting about what he thought about her direction. To tell the truth, it didn't interest her at all. She just stood, huddling with her back to the wall, and felt a growing itch of irritation under nails because of that position. And also because the smooth swinging of a train was screwing in a sharp corner of a window frame somewhere under her shoulder. He'd better kiss off quicker, for Merlin's sake. And the brain meanwhile noted with some out-of-body tardiness that Malfoy has become even higher than the last year. He already towered pretty ten inches above her. Platinum hair was falling across the forehead, only just touching the eyebrows. The locks used to be much longer, but the new hairstyle, she had to admit, suited Slytherin student more, marking high cheekbones and a thin nose. Having unwittingly noted to herself, that now he would fail to comb them back in such way not to let hair cover the face - it was too short for this - she felt like laughing gloatingly. And that's why she immediately felt herself inanely and harassed. And...miserable. Among other things, this person invoked an unpleasant nagging feeling in a stomac. Because of it she wanted to put two fingers in her mouth or to become invisible, so that he stopped pulling his disgusted faces at last. Meantime Malfoy passed, even not turning his head. Merely - again - curled his damned lips. Hermione repeated this movement unwillingly, staring at his profile, and in a second she was running along the carriage to the opposite from Malfoy side, holding on to the walls and grasping handles of glass doors. Irritation. Every fucking meeting with fucking Malfoy caused fucking irritation. Only the existence of that abuzz feeling aroused the desire to bite with her fingers into the palms and tear them till they bleed. She didn't like unfounded spite. She let emotions override reserved and rehearsed rigour, that she had trained in herself during seventeen years, very rarely. And it was obvious that this jerk wasn't worth offending her rules. He wasn't worth anything. That's why she needed to calm down. Breath in - breath out. And to fly into the compartment, banging the door so loud, that it started to ring in the ears because of clash. Everything was all right. The hair flicked her cheek, when Hermione abruptly turned to stiff Ron and Harry. The redhead hasn't brought a paper glass, a bit creased in his strong hands, up to the mouth and stopped the attempts to push canoodling Crookshanks aside from his leg. He exchanged glances with Harry, who just raised eyebrows and put "Daily Prophet" aside on the table. "Has something... happened?" he was watching Hermione falling down on the sitting opposite him (Ron pulled in his neck, shackledly putting aside the juice) and closing her eyes. The cat slipped at her knees at once, the girl burrowed fingers into its thick hair. "Nothing that is worth attention," she touched a corner of her mouth with a tip of a tongue. And then she sniffed and started to stare at the landscape, flying past beyond the window. More accurately - just at the glass, because her pupils were frozen. The twilight was deepen, it calmed down a bit: the light became softer and duller. The lamps in the train started to light, it became warmer and cosier with them. "The Express" was to drive up to Hogwarts soon. "You look... angry," murmured Ron. His voice was always a bit worried and hesitant. It wasn't necessary to turn away from the window to understand what emotions were expressed on his freckled face now. Ridiculously tender, as if he was a girl. Frowning forehead, partly hidden under red fringe, and a tense line of a chin. "I've gotten out of these... cretins during summer," flung off Hermione, slightly opening her lips. Though the irritation was slowly leaving her. The cold look, that stabbed her in the corridor, was gradually disappearing from her consciousness, taken over by dear friends' eyes. The nargl with him. "You've met somebody from Slytherin, haven't you?" They needn't to borrow any acumen. "Malfoy," Hermiogne cocked her chin in habitual manner, turning to boys. And suddenly. With a great delight she noted to herself how much they have mutered during last few months. This thought made her lips involuntarily and unexpectedly smile. On seeing friend's reaction Ron sighed with relief, though the hateful name made him strain for a moment. "Well, it's good, that I wasn't there. I'd..." "Don't tell nonsense, Ronald. A fight is the last thing we need in the train. Seriously, it's not that beginning of the year we should think about now," she looked at silent Harry. "Not after those things that happened in the past. Overall, you know everything. I've told you, and not once." For some seconds everybody in the compartment kept silent. Weasley scratched his crown. And ears, and cheeks, and then breezily shrugged: "They've settled everything. Am i right? Dumbledore and McGonagall, half a year ago. We can relax now." Hermione sniffed, turning to mossy greenness of hills and glassy surface of a river, in which the sunset was reflected. The head teacher and the deans did their best to let the students continue education in Hogwarts after Christmas. And the major part really did. More then a half of a year has passed since Harry's victory over Voldemort. Winter, spring and the whole summer have passed. But there was no will to talk about it. So she shook her head, peering at the border of uneven horizon and bright sky with ragged snow-white clouds. There was a serried dark row of trees. Hermione unwillingly remembered their sorties to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Grim, terrible and... barred. And what will this year bring? The question stuck in her head with hulking din. The fingertips burrowed deeper into soft Crookshanks's hair. She sensed some strange, a bit pressing feeling in her chest. The expectancy... The new academic year - the last one. And then... Any forecasts. "Regarding Malfoy..." "Ron, that's enough," Hermione strictly frowned, turning the head. "Well, he can't always get away with everything," there wasn't limit to his righteous outrage. "Harry, tell her." Potter answered something slurred. Hermione didn't hear, but she didn't ask again. Strange calmness mixed with light and pleasant excitement covered her shoulders. It was a usual feeling, when two or so hours of the way were left to Hogwarts, a familiar stone lump, spiking the sky with tower's lances. Something prompted her, that this academic year will differ from those six, that were in the past now. Crookshanks purred and jumped off her knees. It was time to put on the school uniform.


End file.
